What I've Never Known
by SilverBulletAngel
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is cold and unfeeling, as described by anyone who's ever known him. But that was only until he met Madison Levitt, a woman who would change him only by looking into his eyes. A little mushy, I admit, but it's cute. It doesn't take long for the detective to realize that happiness is not all science and heads in refrigerators.
1. Coffee Stains

**First chapter up! Thanks to Starcrier for the encouragement, bring on the reviews! I only own the OC, so… yeah. On with the show!**

Sherlock Holmes was taking one of his night walks, as John was on the phone with his latest girlfriend and for some reason he couldn't think right. John could talk to a woman and date her, easy. Sherlock—not so easy. He'd already deduced she was a gold digger who had heard of their somewhat rising fame and figured him rich. But he would let his friend figure that out for himself.

No, he couldn't be jealous of the fact that John didn't scare women off like he did. Irene Adler texted him everyday—but then again she was different. Like him, she almost wasn't human, although she could get a date, easy. But Sherlock—not so easy. She loved him and he probably loved her, but something kept them apart (the chemistry, I mean, not the fact she was on the run from all sorts of criminals and terrorists).

Having been engulfed in his thinking he realized he'd stopped walking and felt a warm sensation on his chest. Now he was staring into a pair of beautiful brown eyes, on a fair-skinned face framed by long wavy brown hair, completely stunned but again realized something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry!" she was shouting, wiping something on his shirt. Judging by the empty coffee cup on the ground, the hot sensation, and fact she was dabbing at his coat with napkins, he'd knocked into her and she spilled her coffee on him. "I'm very sorry, I didn't see you!"

"No, it was my fault." _Wait a minute. What did I just say?_

She heaved a sigh and stepped back, looking at the wet stain on his jacket. "I-I can pay for dry cleaning."

"No, it's fine. I needed to send it out soon, anyway."

She half-smiled and then crouched down to pick up her books that were scattered on the pavement. For some reason he joined her, helping to gather the things, which was really not his own doing. "I was reading and walking at the same time. I guess that's not my strong point."

"No, it was my doing, really. Thinking and walking is actually quite more dangerous than I thought." Sherlock was shocked to hear that she was laughing; he made a joke. He made a joke and somebody laughed. He picked up a red book and read the title. "_The Complete Biography of Bach_?"

"Oh yeah. I'm on the second volume; please don't think me odd."

"No, no, I'm also a huge fan of Bach. I've read every volume cover to cover."

"Oh really? Isn't he just fascinating?"

"Yes, very much." Again he was looking into her eyes, lost in what he deduced was an intelligence that attracted him.

"Uh, I'm going to get another coffee. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes, I'd like that." They stood, and he helped her carry the stack. "So you're quite the reader."

"Yeah, I'm studying for my finals, too, on the side. I attend the London School of Economics for one more week."

"You're majoring in science?"

"Yes, and literature."

_Music, science, and literature. Where have you been all my life?_ "How very intelligent."

They started for the café down the block. "Oh, I'm Madison, by the way. Madison Levitt."

"Sherlock Holmes." _Idiot, you should've used a different name. She probably thinks you're a freak._

"That's a brilliant name, Sherlock."

On his walk home around midnight he hadn't really realized what they were talking about. School, childhood, job occupation, she was fascinated by everything, and he was the same. But he deduced something.

She claimed to be single, but had a ring imprint on her finger. It had obvious been worn frequently, and was fake because her finger was very lightly tinted green. She spoke of living with her parents, but had a certain throb in her voice that made him suspect they were dead. There was also a mention of a brother, who was a _little_ overprotective. But the contempt in her eyes when she spoke of him led all suspicion to a boyfriend, who paid for her schooling and possibly abused her. So when she went out, she removed the ring he made her wear.

He returned home to find John had just got off the phone, and was closing up his blog for the night. The doctor looked a little confused to see Sherlock come in, but was even more surprised at something else.

"You look happy."

"Me? Happy? Oh please, when am I ever happy?"

"You were gone too long for your normal walks."

"Well, I was deep in thought, and oh yes. Call Lestrade in the morning. In reference to his 'baffling' case, the maid is responsible for both the kidnapping and murder." He removed his scarf and coat.

"You got coffee and didn't get any for me?"

"What?"

"The stain."

Sure enough, there was a stain on his shirt, which soaked throught the coat. "Excellent observation. Yes, I went out for coffee. Very sorry, good night." But his phone chimed, and he checked it.

_Madison: Sorry to bother you so quickly, but how about another walk in the park tomorrow? I'd like to discuss with you the last chapter of Bach's bio, vol. 2._

He texted back, _Does 8 suit you?_

_Madison: That sounds fine._

_Sherlock: I'll keep the coffee hot._

_Madison: LOL that's cute :) see you tomorrow._

"Who's that?"

"John, you shouldn't be so inquisitive."

"That's not Irene Adler, is it? It's a little late for her."

"No, it's a friend."

"A fr—huh? Who?"

"If you must know, her name is Madison Levitt. I was walking, consumed in thought, and bumped into her. She spilled coffee on me, and we started talking."

"You're texting her now after insulting her intellect?"

"I never insulted her intellect. On the contrary, she's very beaut—intelligent."

After a few seconds of gaping silence, John grinned and nodded. "You're into this Madison Levitt, aren't you?"

"Good night, John." He went to his room.

**Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know, thank you very much!**

**-SBA**


	2. More Than Meets the Eye

**So will Sherlock fall in love with Madison? Or will he finally screw things up? OC: mine. Everyone else: not mine.**

The next morning, both walked to the park to find the other half an hour early. In actuality they never even reached the subject of Bach, again talking about personal things and experiences.

"So you're a detective?" she asked. "You solve any big cases lately?"

He shrugged. "A few here and there, but nothing I would call big."

"It must be lively in your mind, constantly figuring and learning and storing information."

In mid-sip of his coffee he had to stop, turning on the bench to face her. "I have to be honest, no one's ever thought of my mind that way. They all think it's just strange."

"What's wrong with strange? If every human being that ever walked the earth was normal, this would be a boring existence. The thinkers, the scientists, the mathematicians, people all thought they were strange. It was because they couldn't grasp the discoveries. You, Sherlock, are a hero to mankind."

"No, I'm not a hero."

"Yes, you are. You dare to step across the line and, I don't know, be different. If you're really helping the police like you say, then how far would they be without you?"

Sherlock tried to hide flattery. "Probably not very far."

She suddenly frowned, looking away. "And if you can deduce anything…"

"I know about your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, he's not my boyfriend. He pretends like he is, but… I don't love him."

"Then why don't you leave him?"

"Because it's not that easy. Dean, he's not… he's strange, but not in a good way. He's obsessed with me."

"Then you definitely need to leave him, perhaps file a police report."

"No, he…"

"Madison, I'm pleading that you do this for your own safety."

She looked at him for a long time, and he knew what this was. It was the worry in her eyes that threw him off, though. At first it seemed she was too scared to do it in fear of what he might do to her. But then it turned. "Don't get involved. Look, I have to get going. Studying, you know."

He stood with her. "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow. I'll text you." She kissed him on the cheek and then went on her way.

Standing there for a few minutes, he walked off, taking out his phone and dialing. It was answered at Scotland Yard by Inspector Lestrade at his desk. "Lestrade."

"It's Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh, John called a few minutes ago. Thanks again."

"I have another case for you. I need you to track the following number."

"Got it." Lestrade wrote it down as he listened. "What are we looking at?"

"A drug deal and domestic abuse. You're looking for a woman about thirty years old locked away. The phone you're tracking won't be near her."

"What's happening?"

"Just do it, because I suspect there's going to be a deal at the house sometime tonight." He hung up and went on his way.

At about nine o'clock, a van pulled up to the two-story house, and out came three men, one holding two briefcases. Meanwhile, in the house, a bald man sat at the kitchen table with a cup of something steaming, rubbing his hands together as there was a banging and screaming in the room upstairs. Finally with a growl he got up, climbed the stairs, and unlocked the door where the sounds came from. Inside the dark room was Madison, sitting on the floor by the bed, covering her face as she sobbed. She was chained by the wrist to the bed post.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" He kicked her, though she still continued to sob, so he knelt beside her, taking her up gently though she fought to break away. "We'll get away after the deal, maybe to Ireland."

"I'd never go anywhere with you!"

"Then I think I'm not just selling the coke." He left, locking the door when there was a banging on the front door. He went and answered it, meeting the three men. "Come in, gentlemen, the pot's on the boil."

"No tea, Collins," said the one with the cases as they walked in. "We're a bit in a hurry. Just get the coke and we'll be on our way."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I've got more than coke for you. Ever had a girl?"

"Haven't had the time."

"Then you're going to get one easy. I'm throwing my Madison in for free. I'm bored by her, so you can have her."

He grinned and nodded. "You've got yourself a deal." They shook hands.

Suddenly the door was kicked in, and from all sides came officers with guns trained on them, led by Lestrade. They put their hands up, realizing they didn't have a chance.

**So you're at chapter two. Ready to quit? I'd appreciate it if you kept going. It gets more interesting between Sherlock and Madison.**

**-SBA**


	3. The Walk That Changed His Life

**Final chapter of this episode. So what's going to happen between my OC (whom I created) and the greatest detective ever (who belongs to someone who's not me)?**

Sherlock stood with John outside of the house, watching the criminals being loaded into an armored car. Collins gave him a scowl, which the detective returned with a nod. Lestrade came out to meet him.

"How did you know about the deal? And the girl?"

"I met her last night. I'd already known she was in a bad relationship with someone very forceful, but by markings on her wrist, she must have been chained frequently and heard some dangerous things. And by the way she looked at me when I advised her to call the police on Collins, it had to be drugs. The deal had to be tonight due to the urgency of her warning to stay away."

John and Lestrade were surprised. Usually when he explained how he knew it was quickly and impatient, and ended with something along the lines of "and if your people weren't complete simpletons, they might have guessed that". Sherlock walked away to the back of the ambulance where Madison was wearing the blanket, having just been left by a paramedic. Upon seeing the familiar face she stood and he held her first (shocking his associates further).

"I told you to stay away," she whispered.

He let go and looked deeper into her eyes. There was no way she could be attracted to him. But since Irene Adler, he could have seen through any ruses she had. Madison was all-too innocent and meek. "What did he plan to do to you after this?"

"He was heading for Ireland, but I said I'd never leave with him, so he promised me to the man who bought his cocaine. How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you're safe now."

She looked away then at him again. "I feel like I've known you forever."

He smiled slightly. "No. My life has been almost empty except for my work. I know we just met, but I can't imagine the rest of my life without you."

She leaned up closer, and locked lips with his, which he willingly accepted with just as much passion.

Six months passed when Mycroft Holmes (Sherlock's brother) brought the news that Irene Adler had been killed. Sherlock might have been more devastated if he hadn't been getting ready to meet Madison for breakfast that morning. When they met, he didn't tell her anything about it, because why should she know?

Another few months had passed that his and John's fame had grown rapidly (flourishing with a picture of him in a deer stalker), and he was able to meet with Madison for a date. It was at a very nice restaurant, wearing his normal getup as he sat at their table. She had just arrived, wearing a black sheath dress and a black sparkly headband, which had dulled his senses.

Sherlock stood in awe, kissing her when she came up. "You look beautiful, Maddie."

"Thank you, Sherlock."

Over dinner they talked and laughed, then went out for a walk along the Thames'. It was silent as they went hand-in-hand, looking at the other occasionally for a smile/chuckle for some secret joke. Finally, when they were alone, they sat on the edge that overlooked the river; the moon shone down, rippling every now and then as they tossed stones. Again no words passed between them as one would look over and smile so the other could return it. Finally Sherlock spoke.

"You know I'm not very romantic."

"Then what would you call every date we've ever had? A walk in the park, a trip to the library or a science laboratory. To any other woman that might not be much, but between us, it's everything."

"I'm glad I can please you. Oh, here." He took off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"I'm fine. It's not very chilly."

"I know. I just wanted to put my arms around you again."

"Oh, Sherlock." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I never knew anyone as perfect as you existed."

"Do you mean that?"

"Mm-hm."

"No, let me look at you." He stood with her, as she was now a little hurt that he didn't believe her. "Tell me how you really feel."

"What are you saying?"

"No woman would ever fall for me, not really. They think I'm a cold, unfeeling sociopath. I'll admit it: I am, and gave them every reason to hate me. But why don't you?"

"Because you're not like that to me. Yes, I did ask John and your friend Lestrade as well as a few others how you really are—and to be brutally honest. They said the same things, and warned me to be careful."

"And I don't blame them."

"But I can see the inside. The human, behind those… those beautiful eyes, there's a human being who just wants love and to be loved. Believe me, I'm the same way. I'll also admit something: I've been ashamed as a human. Letting men like Dean Collins and other criminals take their hold on me and lock me away… I just pray you're not the same."

"No, no, no. Maddie, I didn't mean to sound so cruel. Yes, you changed me. I've felt emotions for the first time, and I like it. I feel like a person… like I'm finally living. That's why I brought you out here tonight, to be sure of something."

"What?"

"That you love me as much as I love you."

She gripped his hands tighter, never taking her eyes away from his. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes, and I could spend the rest of my life and all of eternity standing here with you, in this moment, and get lost in your beautiful eyes over and over again."

Sherlock let her go, giving her first the feeling that he was going to contradict her. But instead he got down on one knee, taking her hand again. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Sherlock…"

"Madison Levitt, what can I say about you, now? You've already used the most beautiful words that I don't have the intellect for comprehending. My love for you triumphs over anything else. The only difference between those men and myself… I'll let you go when you want me to."

"You don't have to." She gripped his hand tighter. "I'm not going anywhere."

He had slipped a ring onto her finger. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh!" She was on her knees and hugging him tightly, repeating "Yes!" over and over again.

**Huh? Huh? *Nudges* So can you see Sherlock as a husband? Or even a father? Find out in the next installment. Later.**

**-SBA**


End file.
